


King Boo’s big mistake

by Thefallen1986



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: King Boo has kidnapped Princess Daisy...
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Kudos: 12





	King Boo’s big mistake

King Boo had been floating around his castle, completely smug with himself, he had kidnap Luigi’s most precious person in the world, the silly little plumber would never come too his castle while Princess Daisy is his prisoner.

Floating into his throne room, he saw Daisy filing her nails, when she noticed King Boo she laughed “What’s so funny?” demanded the ghost  
“Oh nothing really King Boo” smirked Daisy “You just made a terrible mistake, kidnapping me”

Before King boo could demand what she meant an all mighty ‘Smack!’ Was heard the doors too the throne room was knocked down, in the door way was Luigi, he wasn’t as Boo was familiar with his usual cowardly self, He was mad, all he did was point at King Boo and uttered “Luigi, Smash” 

King Boo backed away from Luigi, while Daisy bent the bars too her bird cage “Hiya sweetie” Luigi gave her a smile, before he turned too King Boo, using a super star power up Luigi beat the crap out off King Boo while Daisy cheered him on.

Later Luigi left King Boo’s castle carrying Daisy in his arms, kiss marks all over his face, Boo was captured in the latest Poltergeist3000 and a message left for the good Porfessor E.Ghadd too pick up.

END

Yeah Luigi is the Hulk, you would not like him when he’s Angry….


End file.
